1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pin mounting means and in particular to means for mounting a cartridge pin or the like in a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At times it is necessary to install a pin, such as a cartridge pin, within a frame member. It is difficult in many installations to determine when the pin is fully installed in the hole of the frame member such as where associated apparatus is disposed adjacent the opening.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide some means for pressing a cartridge pin or the like into an opening in a frame so as to dispose the pin automatically at a preselected inserted disposition notwithstanding substantial inaccessibility to the opening, such as for viewing purposes.